User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 319: Do What U Want
Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is putting on makeup before school and has Chloe on speakerphone, who is crying) Brittany: Girl, Brad was never good to you. You can do so much better. Chloe: I know, I just really thought he was going to make us official sometime soon with the holidays coming up and everything. Instead, he broke my heart. Brittany: You don’t need a guy, Chloe. Just pick yourself up and make it look like you don’t give a shit, so when he sees you today, he sees the confident girl he missed his chance with. Chloe: I guess. Mrs. Brith: You almost ready to leave? Brittany: In a second, mom. Mrs. Brith: Can you get the mail, I forgot to bring it in yesterday. (Brittany takes the phone with her as she goes outside to get the mail) Chloe: You’re right. I could always just flirt with his friend. Brittany: That’s not what I meant. (Brittany sees an envelope with her name big across the front) Brittany: What’s this? (She comes back in and starts opening up the envelope) Chloe: I don’t think I can come to school today, Britt. I’m a mess. Brittany: Holy shit. You’re going to have to now… Chloe: Why? Brittany: Bernard just sent me a DVD in the mail with a note…I don’t want to know what it is. Chloe: Open it! Brittany: I’m nervous! Bring your laptop and we’ll open it when we get to school. Guess what, you’re going. (Brittany hangs up the phone and stares at the DVD) Mrs. Brith: Let’s go. (She stuffs the envelope in her bag and walks out with her mom, still looking nervous) INTRO Sub Plot: Moon (Moon and Eliza are walking to class together) Moon: So for your guys’ eight month you’re giving him nothing? Eliza: I’ll give him sex, isn’t that enough. Moon: That’s ridiculous. I hear he’s doing something major for you. Eliza: I don’t need anything major. I don’t want anything major. He’s being so annoying about the whole thing… Moon: Uh huh… Eliza: I know I’m sounding bitchy but, I don’t know. Moon: Are you happy with him? Eliza: Yeah. Moon: You sure don’t act like it. Maybe try to- (Moon bumps into a tall guy and knocks all her books to the ground) Klaus: Oh! I am so sorry. (He picks them up and smiles at Moon as she smiles back) Moon: Thanks! It’s my fault. Klaus: Can you please help me? I am lost and need to find first class. Eliza: Are you one of the new exchange students? Klaus: Yes. I am Klaus and I am from Germany. Moon: Nice to meet you. Klaus: Can you help me? Moon: Of course! Bye Eliza! (Moon walks off with Klaus and Eliza rolls her eyes) Klaus: You are very sweet. Moon: Not really, just helpful, I guess. Klaus: Well I think you are. (Moon blushes as she leads Klaus down the hallway) Third Plot: Tori (Caylee walks into the Hub and sees Tori about to leave) Caylee: Hey, where are you going today? Tori: Took the day off so I can take Trey-I mean Trina-back to TU. Caylee: He’s still not a he again? Tori: Nope. I’m really starting to get worried, Cay… Caylee: I know you are. Just give it time. Tori: Things aren’t the same anymore! Caylee: Of course not, you’re dating a girl now. Tori: What if he never gets back? Caylee: Don’t think like that. People with memory loss get it back all the time! Just have patience. Tori: It’s not that easy. Let me drop you off at school, I have to go pick him up anyway. Caylee: If you say so! (They go outside and get into Tori’s car) Caylee: Who’s is this? You hate vanilla. (Caylee picks up a lip gloss) Tori: Trina’s. Caylee: Oh… Tori: Yup. (Tori pulls off and Caylee looks concerned) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Chloe are in the back of the cafeteria on Chloe’s laptop) Brittany: I’m scared to put it in. Chloe: What could this be a tape of, Britt? Brittany: I don’t know! Maybe some of the pictures I sent him? The conversation when he left? (The DVD starts up and shows Brittany and Bernard having sex in a trashy apartment) Chloe: Or you guys fucking! Brittany: SH! Turn it off! (Brittany slams the laptop shut) Chloe: You had sex with him! Brittany: SH! Just once! Chloe: And he filmed it! Brittany: Oh my god, this is not happening. Chloe: Look, there’s a note in with the DVD. (Chloe picks up the small piece of paper) Chloe: Unless you want this on every porn site across the globe, you’ll get me $2000 so I can get back home after I came here to be with you. You left me, now you pay the price. Brittany: You’re shitting me. How could he do this to me?! Chloe: Brittany, $2000! Brittany: I heard you the first time! Chloe: How are you going to get that kind of money?! Brittany: You tell me! (The warning bell rings and Chloe starts getting her stuff together) Chloe: We’ll figure it out, okay? I’m just…I can’t believe you had sex with him… Brittany: I don’t want to hear judgment from the girl who threw everything away for a guy who only wanted to play games with you. At least Bernard actually loved me. (Brittany grabs the DVD and storms off) Chloe: Fine! Be a bitch! I was gonna help you! (Chloe looks upset and walks off) Sub Plot: Moon (Moon and Klaus are walking upstairs) Moon: And here is your first class. (The final bell rings) Klaus: Oh no, I make you late! Moon: It’s fine! I honestly don’t care, I’m late all the time. Klaus: You are so kind, I cannot thank you enough. Moon: It’s no trouble, I promise. (He leans down and kisses her on the cheek) Klaus: That is how we thank people in my country. Moon: Really? Klaus: No, I just wanted an excuse to kiss you. (He winks at her and walks into his class) Moon: Wow… (She walks into her class and sits next to Keith) Keith: Where have you been? Moon: I think this guy just flirted with me… Keith: Ooh! Who is it? Moon: He’s new. Keith: Sounds mysterious. Moon: More like perfect… (Moon day dreamingly stares ahead and smiles) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany walks into the Hub during her lunch and sees Carly working at the counter) Carly: Hey, aren’t you that sext girl? Brittany: Kinda prefer to be called, Brittany, thanks. Carly: Sorry, just started working here, not great with the customers yet. What can I get you? Brittany: I was actually hoping for an application? I need a job quick. (Jarrod is sitting at the counter and looks over to them) Carly: If you’re looking for quick cash, this isn’t the place to work. Minimum wage sucks, but I can get you an app. (Carly goes in the back and Jarrod moves next to Brittany) Jarrod: You need quick cash? Brittany: Yeah, but I don’t think I need your help. Jarrod: Oh come on, you need cash and my dad needs new workers at his business. We both win. Brittany: Sorry, not into the whole drug dealing scene. Or illegal importing. Jarrod: It’s nothing illegal. Come on. How much money do you need? Brittany: $2000. Jarrod: You can get it there in about a month. Brittany: Sounds too good to be true if you ask me. Jarrod: Well how desperate are you? (Brittany looks to be contemplating) Brittany: Just tell me what it is. Jarrod: Better yet, I can show you. (He starts walking out and Brittany rolls her eyes and follows him) Third Plot: Tori (Tori is waiting in her car as Trey comes out and hops in) Tori: Hey, Trey. Trey: It’s Trina. Tori: Sorry, I keep forgetting. (She leans over and kisses him, and he quickly backs off) Trey: I don’t think I’m comfortable with that…not yet. I’m sorry. Tori: I’m your girlfriend you know. Trey: But as of just two weeks ago, I didn’t even know you existed. Tori: You did, you just don’t remember it. Trey: I’m sorry. Thanks for being patient with me. Tori: Yup. Trey: I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I can’t just switch back to the way I was before. It’s like I have a mental block telling me not to. Tori: You’ll come back eventually. Trey: I don’t know if I want to, though. Tori: What do you mean? Trey: I’m sure it wasn’t easy being trans. Having everyone judging me. My parents don’t even bring it up. Tori: Because they hate the fact that you’re trans. Trey: Then why would I go back and make them upset again? Like I said before…things are just easier if I stay this way. Tori: What about me? And us? Trey: I haven’t figured that out yet… Tori: Of course you haven’t. Trey: I’m so- Tori: Don’t say it, let’s just get you back to TU. (Tori continues to drive and holds back tears as Trey pulls out makeup and puts it on) Sub Plot: Moon (Moon sees Alicia and Olivia talking in the hall) Moon: Guys, I have a question. Is it bad to like a guy even though you barely know him? Alicia: Ever heard of love at first sight? Olivia: Me and Troy didn’t know each other long before we started to go out. Now we’ve been together half a year. Sometimes when you meet a person, you just know. Moon: I think that’s what is happening to me. Alicia: Ooh! Who’s the lucky guy? Moon: He’s one of the foreign exchange students. His name is Klaus. Olivia: A foreigner! (Troy comes over and kisses Olivia) Troy: What are you guys talking about? Alicia: Do you think love at first sight exists? Troy: I loved Olivia the second I saw her, so yeah. (Olivia kisses him) Olivia: Aw! Moon might have found her very first boyfriend! Moon: It’s my turn to have someone after all, right? Alicia: Right! Does he show interest back? Moon: Yeah. He kissed me for no reason on the cheek. Olivia: Go for it, girl! Moon: Why not right? The worst that could happen is we don’t work out. Olivia: Yep. No harm, no foul. Moon: I’m gonna go get my first boyfriend! (They all cheer as Moon smiles and walks off to find Klaus) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Jarrod stop in the front of a brick building) Jarrod: Go in. Brittany: I’m about to make the worst mistake of life, aren’t I? Jarrod: Or maybe the best. Just go in. (Brittany opens the door and sees strippers walking around and poles in an empty bar) Brittany: You want me to be a stripper?! Jarrod: What’s the harm? No sex, no drugs, just stripping. And it’s a major confidence booster. Plus, great tips. Brittany: I’m not that girl, Jarrod! Jarrod: What about all those pictures you sent to the guy that got leaked? You were that girl at one point. Brittany: Well now that guy is blackmailing me. Jarrod: Then be that girl one more time to get him out of your life, and then you’re done and can move on. Brittany: That doesn’t make sense! Jarrod: Brittany, please. You need the cash, my dad needs the employees. You know you want to do it. Brittany: But- Jarrod: Try it once. Just one night. And if you don’t like it, I’ll let you go. Brittany: I mean- Jarrod: You know you want to say yes. Brittany: Fine! One time! But I doubt I’ll even do it again after that. Jarrod: Awesome. Let me introduce you to my dad. (Jarrod goes backstage and one of the strippers walks up to Brittany) Kara: You new here? Brittany: I’m actually just getting hired today. Kara: Nice to meet you. I’m Kara. You look kinda young. Brittany: I’m Brittany. Runs in my family. Kara: You still nervous about it? Brittany: Kind of… Kara: It’s just a job like every other. And no one likes their job. Brittany: Does it make me…desperate? Kara: It makes you a fighter. Showing you’re going to use the confidence in your body and yourself to get shit done. It shows you’re not a quitter. We’re all here for different reasons, but we all need the money and we all rely on this job. Brittany: Yeah…that’s a good way of looking at it. Kara: We have a lot of fun. Just ignore the crowd and act like you’re alone in your bedroom listening to the hottest band ever. Brittany: Thanks. Kara: I’m always here in case you need anything. Good to see a woman of color in here for once. (Kara walks away and Brittany sighs) Third Plot: Tori (Tori and Trey walk up to Trey’s dorm room and Brianna and Katie open the door) Katie & Brianna: SURPRISE! (There are balloons and streamers all over their room) Katie: Welcome back! Brianna: How are you feeling? Trey: I still get headaches sometimes but mostly good. Katie: So should we call you Trey or- Trey: Call me Trina. I love your top. Katie: Thanks…you can borrow it if you want. Trey: I would love to! All my clothes are so…lesbian-like. Tori: Maybe because they’re boy clothes! (Brianna gives Tori a sympathetic glance) Trey: Can I borrow your guys’ clothes until I get some cute ones of my own? Brianna: I mean if you want, but your clothes are…you. Trey: These clothes were worn by the old me who I don’t even remember. Might as well start fresh, right? (Tori holds back tears) Katie: There’s more people who want to see you in the lounge! Let’s go. (Katie and Trey go off and Brianna holds Tori back) Brianna: He’s still not back to normal? Tori: No! And at this point I’m not sure he ever will be. (Tori breaks down in tears and Brianna holds her) Brianna: Oh my god. Maybe you should talk to the doctors or something? Tori: As if his parents would ever let me know any of his medical information. They’re thrilled Trey is back to Trina. Brianna: We have to do something! Tori: Or maybe we should just let him or her do what he or she wants. If she doesn’t want to try and change back or even remember how she once was, I’m done trying to force it. Brianna: So what, you’re just going to break up with him? Tori: I don’t see any other option and he doesn’t seem to give a shit about me anymore either. Brianna: Give it a little more time, maybe? I’ll keep trying to do things to jog his memory or something. Tori: Thanks, Brianna. We didn’t get off to the best start but you really have been a great friend to me these past weeks. Brianna: Don’t mention it. Now let’s go to the greeting party. (Brianna leads Tori downstairs and Tori sighs) Sub Plot: Moon (Moon is at her locker and Jamie walks up to her) Jamie: Hey, what’s this I’m hearing about you and some boy? Moon: Klaus? Jamie: Who the fuck is Klaus? Moon: He’s a new student I’ve been talking to. He’s great. Jamie: And you’re gonna date him? Moon: I might. Who told you this? Jamie: People from your group are talking about it. Moon, this is ridiculous? You don’t even know this guy and you have a stupid crush on him? Moon: This is more than just a stupid crush! Jamie: You don’t even know this guy! Moon: I know he caught my eye the second I saw him and he gives me butterflies. Why not try to be with someone who makes me feel like that? Jamie: Because he could be a total psycho and you wouldn’t even know it! Moon: Come on, Jame. Jamie: I’m serious, I don’t want you dating this guy yet, Moon. He could be crazy. Plus, isn’t he a foreign exchange student? He’ll be leaving in a year anyway! Moon: Since when are you the boss of me? Jamie: Since when are you acting like a childish brat? Oh wait, always. I’m just looking out for you. Moon: I can look out for myself, thanks. Oh, there he is now. (Moon walks up to Klaus and he hugs her) Jamie: Idiot… Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is at her locker and Scott and Chloe walk up to her) Chloe: Where have you been all day? Brittany: I was out doing stuff. Scott: I heard about Bernard, that’s some crazy shit. Brittany: Chloe! Why’d you tell him?! Chloe: Come on, it’s Scott. Pretty sure he can be trusted since he helped you through this the first time. Brittany: Whatever. He wants $2000 and I think I have the perfect solution. Scott: Which is? Brittany: You guys are gonna judge me if I tell you. Chloe: Probably, but what is it? Brittany: It’ll be easier to show you. Come to this address at 8 tonight. Scott: What? Brittany: Just trust me. I’ll leave your names at the door. (Brittany hands them a piece of paper and winks as she walks away) Chloe: I’m scared. Scott: That girl needs to get herself together… (They walk off) Sub Plot: Moon (Moon and Klaus are in the Hub together) Moon: So how do you like America so far? Klaus: I like it a lot. Everyone is very nice. Moon: You haven’t been here long, you can tell. Klaus: You are funny. Moon: Thanks… (Moon looks over and sees Carly getting orders) Moon: Ew, since when does she work here? Klaus: You do not like her? Moon: She’s dating this guy I had a thing for a while ago. Klaus: Did you go out with that guy? Moon: No, I’ve never gone out with a guy. Klaus: Really? That’s so unusual. Moon: I know. I guess I’m just updateable. I’m boy repellent, I swear. Klaus: I am with you and I am a boy. Moon: But you’re special. Klaus: Have you had your first kiss before? Moon: No. (Klaus leans over the table and kisses her on the lips softly) Klaus: There you are. Moon: Oh…that was- Klaus: Kissing isn’t a big thing like it is here in America. People kiss. It happens. Moon: It just did. Listen, I know we don’t know each other very much but…I really like you. Klaus: Oh really? Moon: It’s like the second I saw you, these sparks just started flying and tingling my stomach. Klaus: Moon, I am going back to Germany in the summer. You know that. Moon: I know, but summer is months away. Didn’t you ever wonder what would happen if you found a girl you liked here? Klaus: Yes, I did. I said I would take it slow and if it really turned into something, then I would go from there. Moon: Oh. Klaus: You do not know me, Moon. I do not know you. I am not saying we will not date or kiss again. I like you a lot. But let us get to know each other a little more before we make any big…uh…commitments. Could not think of the word. Moon: You speak really good English. Klaus: I have taken it for 5 years. Moon: You know you can shorten sentences. Instead of saying I have, you can say I’ve. Or could have can be could’ve. Klaus: Really? What other errors have I made? (They continue to talk and laugh at the table) Third Plot: Tori (Tori goes back to the room and sees Trey is in there on the bed) Tori: Isn’t that your party out there? Trey: It was at first, but now it’s just turned into a regular party. The music was hurting my head. (Tori sits next to Trey on the bed) Trey: I wish I could just flip a switch and go back to whatever normal was for me. Tori: Let me know when the switch is flipped. I’d be lying if I said it was easy dating a girl. Not what I signed up for, you know? Trey: Yeah, well life throws shit at you sometimes and you just deal with it. Tori: I had the love of my life ripped away from me and I’m left with this stranger. Kinda hard to take in, you know? Trey: I’m dealing with it, so should you. Tori: It’s not that easy. We were gonna get an apartment soon and live together away from your crazy parents and- Trey: Don’t make fun of my parents! Tori: They’re psycho, Trey! Trey: You’re psycho! I’ve told you a thousand times to call me Trina. Trey is gone! I don’t know if he’s ever coming back. Learn to live with it. I’m not the person you remember. I don’t even know who that was. And I’m tired of feeling sad and guilty because I can’t just go right back to the person I was. I’m done. Tori: Fine. (Tori gets up and grabs her purse) Tori: Give me a call when Trey is back. (Tori slams the door and Trey sighs and falls back on the bed) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is backstage in a showgirl costume) Jarrod: You’re gonna do great. Just remember why you’re doing it. It’s like you’re taking all those nudes again, just instead of a picture, it’s like a show. Brittany: Okay, Jarrod. I get it. Jarrod: Break a leg. (Jarrod leaves and Kara goes next to Brittany) Kara: First show nerves? Brittany: Surprisingly no. I know I have a great body and I know I need this money. I’m gonna do whatever it takes. Kara: You go girl. Work it! (The lights go out and EDM music starts playing as the curtain rises and the showgirls are revealed) Brittany: Here we go… (Scott and Chloe walk into the club) Chloe: That guy who let us in was a major creep. Where the hell are we? Scott: Oh my god….this is a strip club! Chloe: What! Scott: You don’t think Brittany is- (They look on stage and see Brittany half naked and on a pole, dancing provocatively) Chloe: This is not happening. (Brittany is dancing and sees Jarrod cheering her on in the audience, then seeing Scott and Chloe and winking at them) Scott: I can’t watch this. Too many boobs. Chloe: Same though. (They both turn around and hide in the corner) Chloe: How did she even get a job here, she’s only 16! Scott: Illegally of course. This isn’t some high class club, Chlo. Chloe: How could she be this stupid! Scott: This is what we call desperation… (They both look worried as Brittany continues her dance on stage, looking confident and happy as the audience cheers her on) Third Plot: Tori (Tori is crying in her car and deleting pictures of her and Trey on her phone as she pulls into the Hub parking lot) Carly: Hey, I was just closing up. I left all the profit for the day in the back room and- Tori: That’s great. Tell the boss tomorrow I quit. Carly; Why? Tori: I’m getting out of this town. Too many memories. Carly: Where are you going? Tori: Hell if I know. Anywhere but here. Carly: Are you ever coming back? You’re the best worker here. Tori: I don’t know…only time will tell. I sure hope so, though. (Tori gets back in her car and smiles at Carly as she pulls away) Tori: I hope so… Sub Plot: Moon (Moon walks inside her house and sees Jamie chugging a bottle of vodka at the counter) Moon: Mom and Dad not home? (Jamie quickly hides the bottle) Jamie: Both working. Where were you? Moon: I was out with Klaus. He kissed me. Jamie: Are you stupid? Moon: No. I’m not the one who’s drunk on a Thursday night. Jamie: I am not. Moon: Whatever. It’s funny you’re the one judging me about relationships when you’re the one who’s been binge drinking ever since your pathetic boyfriend dumped your ass. Jamie: That’s a lot of talk coming from a sophomore, Moon. You don’t know the first thing about love or relationships or anything! You’re a pathetic 15 year old who thinks she knows everything but you don’t know shit! Moon: That’s better than being a 17 year old with failing grades, drinking problems, and no plans for her future other than watch her friends dig themselves out of the holes they were in while you sink deeper into yours! Jamie: Aren’t you tough shit! Thanks so much for making me feel ten times worse than I already have been, Moon. Congratulations, you win! (She grabs the bottle of vodka and goes into her room, slamming the door as Moon stands there looking defensive) Moon: Whatever… (She gets a text from Klaus saying “good night beautiful” and smiles) Moon: I don’t know anything about love? We’ll see about that… (She sends him a kissy face and goes into her room) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is cooling off backstage after the show and Scott and Chloe come by) Scott: Brittany, what the hell? Brittany: Wasn’t I great up there? Chloe: I don’t know! We didn’t watch. That’s disgusting what you’re doing. Brittany: What? I feel great. Confident. Beautiful. Everyone in the audience thought so too, did you hear them when I took my final bow? Scott: Do they know you’re underage? Like way underage? Brittany: 2 years underage, no big deal. Chloe: Something about a 16 year old giving lap dances to 40 year old men sounds and is really fucked up, Britt. This is a new low, even for you. Brittany: I need the money. And I can get it fast doing this. And I feel great, I love doing it. Scott: It needs to stop. Brittany: Dancing illegally is better than selling drugs or selling sex or stealing money, isn’t it? (Neither say anything) Brittany: Then I don’t want to fucking hear it! You guys have no idea what I’ve gone through this past year. I lost my boyfriend who now hates me, I had my nude pictures leaked to the whole school, and now I’m being blackmailed to be all over Porn Hub. To finally feel confident and happy…I’m not letting this go. Chloe: I just didn’t think you were this much of a slut. (Chloe leaves and Brittany looks offended) Scott: She didn’t mean- Brittany: Get out of my dressing room… Scott: But Brittany, please just- Brittany: GET OUT! (She throws her brush at Scott and he dodges it, running out) Brittany: She’s the LAST PERSON to call me that. (She deletes Chloe and Scott from her contacts and Jarrod walks in) Jarrod: That sounded intense. Brittany: It was… Jarrod: So, you want a full time job here? Brittany: I’m in. I’m all in. Jarrod: Sweet. Brittany: Your dad doesn’t run this place, does he? Jarrod: Nope. Me all the way. Brittany: Then it’s pleasure doing business with you, boss. (They shake hands) 'NEXT WEEK' Adrianna: Let’s end the reign of Queen Slutface. THE Julia: Something is definitely wrong with Jamie. Moon: I’m done caring about that bitch. Jamie: I promise I’m done drinking. (Her and Tim both chug down beers) CLAWS Wendy: That’s the last time she hurts me. Zak: Take down Candace as queen and you become the girl on top. ARE Liam: I fucked things up with both of them… Jeremy: Just get over them, man. Caylee: This is so messed up… COMING Adrianna: Mary-Sue is bringing her A game, I see. Candace: I’m all you have! Wendy: Not anymore… OUT (Sophie runs out of a pep assembly) (Jamie smacks someone across the face) (A video of Candace and Sophie kissing is shown on a big screen) Candace: That bitch is DEAD! NEW EPISODE “UPRISING” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts